I killed my own brother, Tony
by Lucifer David
Summary: Alternative ending to Kill Ari Part 1/2. What if Tony and Ziva were more than just, whatever they were at this time? Tiva, One-shot


**Hey oh,**

**well the idea for this oneshot came last night in a dream. Weird thing, but I can't complain ;) It takes place right after Ziva shot Ari in Kill Ari Part 1 or 2, dunno right wcih one it was.**

This one second

"Well, then goodbye Agent Gib-", a bullet hit his head and ended his sentence abruptly. Ari fell over and his lifeless body hit the ground of Gibbs' basement. Blood running out of the hole in his forehead.

Gibbs wasn't surprised at all. He stood up and turned around to face his life saver. Ziva David. Mossad officer and Israeli. Young woman in the twenties with curly brown, almost black, hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't say anything just watched as she slowly came down the stairs. Her eyes filled with tears. She was shocked. How could she kill her own brother?

'Half-brother!', she corrected herself quickly. "Eli David was his father?", it was more a statement than a question, although she felt the need to say something, anything. "Yes, he was my half-brother.", her voice wasn't itself. It was to quiet and weak for her. "I trust you!", with these last words he went upstairs, leaving a sad Ziva kneeling beside her dead brother. When he reached his living room he sat down on his couch. Though he would never admit it, he was also shocked. For one second, one tiny, very important second, he believed that maybe, only maybe this day would be his last on this earth. For this one second he believed he would see his family. Kelly, Kelly his sweet little daughter whom he missed so much and of course, Shannon. His beloved wife.

For one second his heart was skipping a beat. He was overjoyed by the thought of being with his loved ones again. Everything would've been the same, but this time it would've lasted much longer, maybe forever.

He sighed before he called DiNozzo. The Italian would know what to say to her. And he will come. They two had something special. A very strong bond of love that held them together. It was ridiculous for a man like he was one, to believe or even think about things like first sigh or meant to be. Or soul mates. But with Shannon his live turned upside down. He started to believe.

'True love' was one of his thoughts at that moment. He once found it, her, but he couldn't keep it, he lost her forever. He hoped, for DiNozzo and for Ziva that they won't mess up with their newly found relationship. Or that Eli David will not come to DC to kill one of his best Agents for touching his daughter. But at the moment they were just dating for two days. It wasn't that serious. Yet. If Gibbs was honest to himself he hoped deeply that it'll turn into something more, but he can't control the future.

_"DiNozzo"_

"You need to come to my house. Now! Someone needs you and DiNozzo?"

_"Yeah, boss?"_

"Be prepared for the worst."

With that he shut the phone and took a deep breathe. He went in the kitchen, searched for a pice of paper and wrote 'Basement. I'm gone for coffee. Will spend the night in the head quarters.' He stood up and left the note on the coffee table in the living room before he left his house without a word of goodbye to the crying woman in his basement.

~only seconds later~

Tony was pretty sure that 'someone' meant Ziva. Of course it could mean Abby or else instead, but they wouldn't really need him. He liked her, actually he liked pretty much. He wouldn't dare to call it love, because he wasn't really in love before. Yeah sure, in highschool he had had a crush on a cheerleader but nothing he would even compare to love. He found this girl hot, sexy and...well that's all. But he cared for Ziva, trusted her and of course she was a sexy Israeli chick but she would never be any of his one-night-stands or two-weeks-relationships. Okay, he couldn't say that for sure because they started dating two days ago, but he didn't WANT it to be something like that. He could imagine a committed relationship with that far too hot Ninja but he also wanted thinks to be slow between them. He wanted to get to know her better, actually he wanted to be the only person in the world who really knows her. And maybe they will, one day in the future, have their happily ever after.

He stopped his car abruptly because of two things. First thing was the fact that he'd arrived at Gibbs House the second was his unexpected conclusion.

He, Anthony DiNozzo, was truly in love with Mossad Officer Ziva David.

This one hit him like an exploding bomb. Now, that he finally admitted his affections for this young woman everything made sense.

He sighed as he began walking towards the big house. The doors were open as usual and he immediately searched for Ziva. But instead he found Gibbs note on his coffee table. The older man's words made him uncertain. 'Be prepared for the worst' Gibbs said this to him on the phone a few minutes ago, but what could it mean? Worse, does it means Ziva was about to hurt herself? Or even dare to...No! He couldn't even think about that. It would be...more than awful. He could never life with this. Without her. Then, suddenly he heard a small sob. He sprinted down to Gibbs basement and was shocked by the sight. Ari, dead, was lying on the floor and Ziva sat on Gibbs chair next to his tools. She stopped crying but he could hear her whispering something in Hebrew. Slowly he walked down the stairs, not making any noises. "Ziva", he whispers softly reaching out for her sobbing body with his right hand. She didn't look up. When he touched her shoulder she stood up and fell right into his chest, her hands searched for held on his shirt. Tony immediately put his one hand one her waist the other stroked her hair lovingly. He was kind of shocked by her reaction. He may didn't know Ari the way she does but he never thought that he would see her that vulnerable. And, maybe, he felt a bit of jealously because she cared about Ari and maybe he was a former boyfriend if hers. He frowned. Boyfriend. He was now Ziva's boyfriend no one else. And even if...no um.. He was a Mossad officer and surely just a good friend but Tony would never expected him to be what Ziva was about to tell him.

"I killed him, Tony. I killed my own brother!", she whispered carefully. She was afraid of his reaction, afraid, that he maybe never want to see her again. And she was right, partly. His mind was racing. Brother? Ziva was related with Haswari? That was pretty much a week. First Kate's death, then he met Ziva and they started dating, then he admitted his love for her and now his least favorite terrorist was her brother. And she...um...killed him.

He soflty pushed her away a lite so that he could fave her. Her weren't as red as he had expected them to be. She didn't really cry, well she did but without tears. Weird matter. The Israeli looked straight into his green eyes. Her bottom lip shaking. "Ziva, hé, I'm sure he wasn't the person he was used to be. I'm sure he was not your brother anymore. There was a monster inside him and to kill it you had to kill him. Maybe it's better like this. You told me about Tali, and maybe they are together now, in heaven watching you. You didn't kill your brother, Ziva, you killed the monster inside him that needed to be killed.", he convicted her softly stroking her cheek gently with his fingers, his one hand still on her waist. "How...how can you stay with me, touch me, care for me after all I've done? I'm a monster, Tony, a soulless cold killer. I am trained assassin, I am spoiled to kill innocent people. Why are you here?", she asked with a much stronger voice then he'd expected. "Because I love you. I don't care for what you've done in the past. I don't care who your father is or who your brother was. The things I care about are more important. I care about you, I care about what will be in the future and I care about your happiness. I would never judge you by the things you've done in order of Mossad, I care for the things you do in order of yourself. And I really think we can be happy. I don't want you to be sad.", he told her very quickly. He was nervous. Very nervous. She looked at him in surprise. But her expression changed to a happy smile within a second. She laid her hand on his chest and stroked it lovingly. "Tony, you love me?", she wondered, showing her emotionally side and not the tough Mossad face. "Yeah, I mean how can someone not?", he stuttered fearfully. She smiled one e more before she captured his lips with hers. The kiss was sweet and loving. He tried to put all his affection for her in this one touch as did she. His hand found its way from her cheek in her hair and with his left hand he pulled her even closer. Tony parted his lips and his tongue touched Ziva's bottom lip softly. She opened her lips and the loving kiss fast turned into a far more passionate. After they run out of oxygen, they pulled apart, both smiling.

"I take that as a 'love you too'", Tony grinned at her. Her lips touched his cheeks and her fingers were intertwined with his. "I do." And the. They sank into another soft kiss.

**That's it! Actually it's an one shot but if you want I could continue ;)**

**Write me your thoughts in your reviews!**

**Love y'all Lucie **


End file.
